


Liar-la in Gotham

by SerlinaBlack



Series: unrelated MLB stuff [4]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AH YES, Bruce seeing a bright gymnastic teenager, F/M, Is this crack?, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, but this is just me bashing lila, must adopt, platonic adribat, platonic maribat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: What happens when The Akuma class goes to Gotham on a field trip and Lila says she's been dating Damian Wayne?And where are all these friends of Mari's with black hair and blue eyes coming from?AKA: Author can't summarize things well
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: unrelated MLB stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758016
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1112
Collections: Maribat





	Liar-la in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, Platonic Maribat. Because, well, Why is everyone so keen on shipping Mari with Damian when Jon is right there?

Gotham was…. For lack of a better word, gothic. Whereas Paris with It's bright colours and cheerful demeanour cheers anyone up from even an akuma attack fairly fast, Gotham has a gritty feel to it. It's…. jaded. Yes! That's the word. And well, having a criminal in nearly every ally way doesn’t really help the case 

"And here we have another puddle that may or may not be urine. My, that's the tenth one in the last fifteen minutes we are lucky tourists. And! If we get any luckier, we may even get to see... the sun " was whispered to her as though a tour guide was saying it. Marinette stifled her giggles into her hand. 

"Minou, It's Gotham. What did you expect?" she whispers back. Her kitty has been doing this for the last fifteen minutes trying to make her laugh. She can't say he wasn’t succeeding. 

"Well, no wonder the city needs them, the bats have their hands full." he commented idly watching curious as Nino pointed at a guy getting arrested. 

Marinette squints her eyes at the criminal then to the establishment behind him. She tugs Adrien's shirt and points towards the bar. 

"Is that…. " he mutters 

"Jason's bar." Mari confirms then stares incredulously at the burgler. 

"Huh….. He doesn’t even have his face broken. " Adrien mutters. The only reason Mari doesn’t elbow him is because he's right. 

"Alright kids! That’s enough. We are going to be late for the exhibition unless we get going. " Mme Bustier ushered the class looking one last time at the first cop she saw in the city. 

"-Of course the Waynes wanted to bring the Mona Lisa for the exhibition but with how there's always villains attacking those I thought it'd be better if they didn’t. " Lila proudly picked up from where she stopped bringing the class to listen to her yet again. 

"The Waynes must like you a lot to listen to you like that huh." Alya supplies with a sly grin. 

Marinette could tell where this was going. She knows Adrien does too. But, well, none of them would believe them if they told them the truth. After a while they just stopped trying and resigned themselves to do damage control. 

"Well….. No, I shouldn’t say it." Lila turned to look away, averting her eyes as though She's shy all of a sudden. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

"You can't just say that and not say anything!" Rose exclaimed. Holding onto Lila's hand. "What is it?" 

"Well….. Damian Wayne and I… are like this." she hooked her indexes together to mean dating. 

"But we don't want to tell anyone yet! So please don’t mention it to anyone!" she yelped convincingly. And of course all her classmates agreed readily. Who needs google when you have Lila Rossi (anyone with half a brain cell but let's not get into that right now) 

"Of course not Lila you can count on us." Kim says slightly posturing.

"But can you count on her?" Marinette mumbles. 

"What was that?" Alya asks her squinting. 

"I said we've been walking forever! My feet are starting to hurt." she beams at Alya. 

"We're almost there kids! Look there's the museum now! " Mme Bustier cut in before Mari and Alya could descend into another squabble about Lila. The two girls have been doing better, they don't talk about Lila when the girl wasn’t present, but that progress inevitability goes down the drain as soon as Lila comes in the picture . 

*****

Despite being the most attacked/robbed Museum in the continental US, Gotham Museum of art and history actually has a lot of artifacts stored in it and none too cheap either. Their school decided it would be educational for them to visit the place, though, really, they practically live next to the Louvre. 

The art is pretty though, and he would enjoy the day if Lila wasn’t there. 

When the two of them realized absolutely none of their Classmates would believe them over Lila, they decided to not actively disprove her lies. Since it would drive a wedge between them. But they also refused to be added to her groupies. So their classmates just left them alone for the most part. 

"So what's he like? Damian Wayne? Is he nice? " Rose asks excitedly. Mylene looked invested too. Though that was probably because of Damian's animal charity donations. 

"He is! He's the sweetest person I ever met. And I know everything's long distance, but he's just so…. Caring?" she sighs and walks from to the other room with the rest of the class. Mari and Adrien follow and try not to laugh. They avoid eye contact with each other because the moment they look at each other while Lila's talking they're going to burst out laughing and then Alya's going to pout about them not believing her. 

"Hey Mari, Adrien" comes a voice from behind them. They turn to see a really tall buff man with blue eyes and black hair smiling at them. 

"Connor!" They hug the older boy together and grin up at him. 

"I didn’t know you guys were in town." the half kryptonian grins at them. 

"We're on a field trip. And we didn’t know _you_ were here!" Adrien beams. Marinette wishes she had sunglasses with her because damn, her boyfriend earned the title of sunshine. 

"I'm here because A. I got the resident Coffee hoarder to sleep for eight hours last night. And B. As his date" he says and points at where Tim was surrounded by social elites charming and schmoozing like he was born in a three piece tuxedo. 

"How do they even do that?" Adrien wonders aloud, " I'm not bad at parties and charming elites, but they're all ridiculously good at it." 

Mari nods along, "I'd combust if I had to talk to so many influential people." 

Connor, however, was frowning at his classmates group looking baffled, "Did she just say She's dating the demon brat? "

Mari turned to where Lila and their class were a bit further away from them all listening to her words like gospel truth. She turned rolling her eyes and sighed, "She does that, so far she met and is friends with nigh all the celebrities in Europe and heading towards the continental US. All in her head of course but everyone believes her for some reason." 

Connor, who was getting steadily more incredulous as Lila kept talking, turned towards them, "did she just call him sweet?" he looked like he wanted them to tell him no but well. 

"That and caring and gentle. " Adrien rolled his eyes. "We just made a game out of how outrageous she could get in one day." 

"Does she not have google?" Connor asked again, this time stifling his laughter. 

"Yes, of course, I, who am absolutely dating Damian Wayne, whose full name I have to remind everyone in case they forgot I am talking about the Wayne family, am obviously dating my super sweet boyfriend who I wont call by just his first name because our ideal dates are board meetings." Adrien snarked. Marinette stifled her giggles behind her hand. Connor snorted. 

"Jon can't even be bothered to say the full Dami _an_. It's a mouthful. Seriously, who says their boyfriend's full name all the time? Even the demon brat only says the first name" Connor, new to knowing Lila as he was, was mystified that anyone was believing her. 

"Well, since she can't have them forgetting it is indeed _Damian Wayne_ they're talking about." Mari trails shaking her head. 

"Think you want to join us? She'll probably go on about this for a long time." She offered, "we need someone else to make fun of these with; since Chloe didn’t come and Kagami's not in this class." 

Connor looked over at Tim, pointed to Mari and Adrien who waved and pointed towards the door. Tim nodded imperticably and turned a charming smile to the woman in faux furs. 

They go two rooms further before any of his classmates notice Connor laughing and joking with Adrien and Mari. They reach the final exhibit before they're approached about their older American friend. 

"Uh, who's this Mari?" Rose approaches looking intrigued. 

"Our friend Conner. He's here with our other friend Tim." Mari smiles at the girl. 

Connor snorts, "Other friend Tim she says like Tim's father isn't trying to convince your parents to co-parent you." he rolled his eyes good naturedly. Marinette gave him an unimpressed glance. 

"You do have the aesthetic down Mari, sassy, blue eyed, black haired." he whispers the next part only to her, "brightly coloured, gymnastic fighting style" 

And then he smirks at her like he told the best joke of the day. Mari paused thinking, then she snorted. Turning to Connor, 

"Well, If I'm going to be one of Tim's many siblings then I guess I should introduce you as my soon to be brother in law huh?" she challenges. 

Connor, predictably, goes red. 

"Oh! We're being rude Connor, this is Rose, one of our classmates." Adrien cuts in before Connor inevitably turns it around and turns him and Mari both to bright red tomatoes. 

"Pleasure to meet ya. " he shakes her hand full of southern gentlemanly charm. 

"Hello from me too" a calm voice calls from behind Connor and Tim steps from behind them to offer his hand to shake too. 

"Tim! How's it going?" Adrien smiled at him. Seriously, where's her sunglasses? 

"Same old same old. You know how it is." Tim sighed at them with an woe is me expression. 

"Would you like to meet the rest of our friends?" Rose says with bright eyed innocence. Adrien and Mari exchange a look with Connor. Tim, of course notices. Which doesn’t say much, Tim notices everything, and that's normal Tim, who knows what he's capable of now that he has had sleep. 

"We'd love to." he says with a debonair smile. And the four of them follow Rose to the rest of the class. 

"Guys! These are Mari and Adrien's friends, Tim and Connor." Rose presented them proudly. 

There was a round of common greetings and polite conversation. Their class is stiff and unused to visiting any of these shindings. 

"We were just talking about…." Alya stopped herself looking at Lila wide eyed, "Sorry Lila I almost spilled." she smiled sheepishly. Tim raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, It's fine really, you guys can keep a secret right?" the liar whispered at the boyfriends. 

Marinette's eyes widened when she realized what Lila was about to do. She made eye contact with Adrien to see him equally wide eyed, though he was fiddling with his phone for some reason. 

Tim, on the other hand smiled reassuringly at Lila, "Of course , Kon and I are great at secrets." he half smiled at his boyfriend who sighed in exasperation. 

"Well… we were talking about My boyfriend, Damian Wayne." 

Tim's face didn’t visibly change, the perfect face of the young socialite listening to gossip from a new source. Connor bit his lip trying to stifle his giggle. Mari caught a slight flash from Adrien's phone screen to see him on his voice recording app. 

"Oh? _the_ Damian Wayne? Bruce Wayne's son?" he asks to confirm. His head tilted slightly to the left slightly the only indication that he found any of this funny. 

"That's the one." Lila nodded smiling "we've met online and we've been dating for long distance after my trip here a few months ago." 

"That's... Great. He must be a nice boyfriend. " Tim was laying down tripwires knowing Lila's going to step on all of them. This is why Bruce says Tim could very well take over the world. He could lay trap over trap with no one noticing, be it verbal or physical. 

"Oh he is! He's really sweet. We went out to the Zoo and then to a movie before he took me to a rooftop date when he asked me out. " Lila kept saying as though she wasn’t digging her own grave. Damian abhors the zoo as much as the zoo hates him. He tried to release one too many panthers before he was banned. 

"That really is sweet. What about his siblings, did you meet them when you came? I heard they're close. " Tim says conspirationaly. Leaning a little forward. 

"They are! Though between you and me, Richard is a little distant from the rest? Maybe because he's the oldest or because he's afraid to get closer to the others after Jason died." 

Marinette had a brief moment of confusion thinking 'who the fuck is Richard?' before she remembered Dick introducing himself the first time with a flourish and an insistence to call him Dick. Then she heard the rest of Lila's words and frowned, lies or not, why would she bring up a dead family member so casually? 

"Oh? That's a bummer, the rest are close though right?" how he keeps his absolute composure throughout this Mari has no clue. They're lucky their classmates focus has been solely on Lila and Tim because Her, Adrien and Connor has been squirming trying not to laugh since she mentioned the zoo. 

"Oh they are! Especially Timothy. He and Damian are like two peas in a pod. " 

Connor hides his huff of laughter by burying it against the side of Tom's head, to anyone else it'd look like sweet PDA. Marinette bit her tongue. Hard. She doesn’t know what Adrien does, but she sees his hand clench against his phone. 

"Did you meet Timothy too? Isn't he a bit of a recluse?" was said innocently. Lila's eyes twitched as she pursed her lips. Marinette nearly tsked. You don't just give Red robin a tell that big, he'll _destroy_ you.

Lila turned her 'can do nothing wrong' smile on Tim again. It took only a second, but well what's done was done. 

"Well, he took some time to meet, but he was really nice. We became close friends after that. We even face timed last friday." 

Before Tim can retaliate to get Lila to dig her hole even further, someone comes over to them. Well, Two someones. 

"Drake. Grayson has been looking for you. Cease talking and meet him immediately. " oh look, the man of the hour. 

"Let me just finish up here demon brat. Actually…. Why don't you join us." Tim doesn’t take his eyes off Lila but his charming debonair smile turns to ice. 

The whole class gaped at the change of expression.

"I thought Marinette said your name was Tim? " Kim pointed out helpfully. 

"It is." his eyes turn to Kim for only a flicker. "It's actually Timothy Drake-Wayne. But Mari and Adrien's practically family so they call me Tim." he focuses on Lila again who's eyes widen comically. 

"What ho Dupain-Cheng, Agreste. I did not know you would be here." Damien greeted. 

"Hi Mari! Hey Adrien!" Jon called excitedly as he hung off his boyfriend's shoulder. Perpetually emphasizing the two inches he was taller. 

"Wait but Lila just said she face timed you?" Alya, the curious girl that she was, couldn't help but point out. 

Mari, her kitty and Connor couldn’t keep their laughter in any longer. 

"Holy- oh my god - haha her face!" Connor pointed out. 

"Oh- mon dieu - who won the bet? " 

"Kagami had field trip, Princess. " Adrien says as the three of them slowly calm down from their fit. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Damian demanded, which just sent the three hurtling into another laughing fit. 

Tim sighed, "Damian, meet your girlfriend, Lila Rossi. She goes to school with Marinette, you two met online and you asked her out when she came to Gotham for a trip." He says with a flourish. Mari looked around to see all her classmates gape and look at Lila betrayed and outraged. She sighs, she did try to tell them. Adrien did too, but they just couldn’t see reason until it slapped them in the face. 

Damian, looked Lila up and down with a look of disgust on his face. He then turned to Jon who looked baffled by the whole ordeal. Then he turned back to the liar herself, "I'll pass, Drake. I don't have any wish to break my monogamous relationship with Jonathan. Especially for a vile urchin like this one." 

He then turned to Adrien with an eyebrow raised , "Is this the one who lied and has been bullying Marinette?" 

"Wait, she's bullying Marinette?!" Connor gasped. 

"Uh- yeah that's her." Adrien shrugged. 

"What?! Adrien what did you tell him! how could you-" Lila cried.

"Be quiet you wench." Damian hissed at the liar when Jon flinched at her volume. 

"Wait, hold on, we need answers Lila, what did Adrien mean by Bullying Mari? And why doesn’t Damian recognize you?" Alya reeled the girl back. 

"He's lying! And I don't know- Dami- I-" Lila stammers finally backing herself into a corner she can't get out of. 

"If you weren’t a part of a tour group we would have had you thrown out ages ago." Tim says, sounding testy. 

"Are you lot blind? Do you not have cellular phones? Use google. Jonathan and I have been dating for the last year or so. How did you not know that." Damian looked ready to make sure her classmates knew exactly _how_ stupid he thought they were so Mari stepped in before he verbally murdered them all. 

"Damian, It's alright. They made a mistake in trusting Lila, but that's what it was, a mistake. Lila was the one who manipulated -" 

"Why are you lying about me!" Lila cut in. And she was about to say more before Tim cut her off, 

"Guards! Kindly take this young lady to the gate. No don't throw her out but keep her there we need to make sure her teacher knows where she is. She's dangerous so make sure she doesn’t run."

"Tt- we should let Todd handle her"

"No! We should not. We really really should not."

"And as for you lot-" 

It turns out Marinette couldn’t really dether either set of brothers from giving her classmates and Mme. Bustier a piece of their minds. At one point, Adrien got popcorn from somewhere. She doesn’t know where, and she really shouldn’t be eating popcorn while her classmates get chewed out, but it was heavily buttered and lightly salted so…. She may have had… a little.


End file.
